gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Locations in Glee
This page is for all the locations seen in the Fox TV show ''Glee''. William McKinley High School The school that New Directions is set at. Choir Room The Choir Room is the most commonly seen place in Glee. It is where New Directions meet to discuss Show Choir related information. It has been seen in all episodes of Glee so far. It has a stage and grand piano and also contains Sue's 2010 Nationals Trophy. It was vandalised by Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. April Rhodes Civic Pavilion The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (formerly the Auditorium) is the performing centre for most big events. April Rhodes .]]bought it back for New Directions when Sue locked it for her Cheerios to practice. Many big events have happened their such as Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Another One Bites The Dust, Kurt's performance of Le Jazz Hot and the "A Night Of Neglect" benefit. The first 5 members of New Directions all auditioned here. Football Field Where the athletics takes place. It is also where the Titans & Cheerios practice. New Directions performed Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Titans here in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Gymnasium The hall where Basketball is played. New Directions performed Tik Tok, Push It and Toxic here. It is another place where the Cheerios practice. In Home, the Cheerios hold a pep rally here with Mercedes singing Beautiful. In Prom Queen, McKinley High held their prom in the gymnasium. Astronomy Classroom In Duets Sam and Quinn meet to discuss doing a duet. Sam tries to name the planets but gets it wrong. In Never Been Kissed, Tina and Mike test the cooling off method in here during a make-out session. In Furt, Sam tries to give Quinn his promise ring but she rejects him. Lockers & Hallway Seen in almost every episodes, particularly the corridor where Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Kurt's lockers are. Santana fights Quinn and Lauren here, first beating up Quinn and then being beaten up by Lauren. Sue's Office Sue's Office where she plots the Glee Club's destruction. Brittany, Santana and Quinn mostly received orders here before Quinn's pregnancy was an issue. In The Power of Madonna, Sue meets Kurt and Mercedes here and talks about reenacting Madonna's Vogue music video. It is again used in Home, where the Cheerio's have their weigh-in. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue keeps her gifts here until Will and the others take them back. Principal's Office Principal Figgins' office and for a short time, Sue's. Sue and Will usually meet with Figgins to discuss problems in the school here. It is also the first place where Coach Beiste is introduced. In The Substitute, Sue becomes principal and fires Donna, Figgins' secretary and hires Becky as her own. Places Around Lima Breadstix Breadstix is a restaurant popular with the kids in New Directions. The fare here includes vast quantities of breadsticks and endless salad bowls. Hummel Tires & Lube Hummel Tires & Lube is Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. Kurt Hummel occasionally helps his father out in the shop. Sheets-N-Things Terri Del Monico and Howard Bamboo work at this home goods store. The North Hills Mall A good place to see flash mobs. Mattress Land New Directions performs in a commercial for this mattress store in the episode Mattress The Lima Bean A popular coffee shop. American Family Motel Sam's family moves here after their house is repossessed by the bank. Other Locations Carmel High School The home base of New Directions' rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. Dalton Academy An all-boys private boarding school in Westerville, Ohio, which Kurt attends for part of Season Two, where he meets Blaine Anderson and joins the glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's located in Westerville, Ohio. Jane Addams Academy It' a school for female juvenile delinquents. The Gap Where the Warblers perform the Gap Attack for Blaine's crush, Jeremiah in Silly Love Songs. Category:Locations in Glee